A cafe
by Ventiwings
Summary: After slipping away from Peach’s shopping spree, Zelda relaxes at a small café just around the corner. But what surprises her is a familiar face just happened to come up and is equally surprised to see her. One shot


A café

Summary: After slipping away from Peach's shopping spree, Zelda relaxes at a small café just around the corner. But what surprises her is a familiar face just happened to come up and is equally surprised to see her.

Reasons for making this one shot:

It was stuck in my head  
I told Alone-by-the-Waterlilies I would make one  
I heard one shots help give you inspiration when you're stuck on writer's block

Okay, so this is PitxZelda oneshot  
There is, in fact, an implied Zelink

I will actually or probably, most likely, make a one shot of Zelink or try. I've read a lot so I should be alright...I think.

Well get on with the story!

(Please note that the numbered words are going to inform the readers of their meanings)

* * *

"Peach please slow down!" Zelda pleaded as she tried keeping up with her tired legs. The whole morning, the two were just going shop to shop in the various malls there were in Nintendo Land. Though, when Zelda clearly rejected the idea of going shopping while she was doing some paperwork at the Smash Mansion, Peach ignored it and simply pulled her along. So that's how the unfortunate princess got dragged away from her endless paperwork and was dragged into walking everywhere with the non-stop shopping.

"Oh Zel! Try and live a little! I still haven't been to all of the shops yet!" The bubbly princess pointed out as she had about ten bags in each hand while the small groups of Toad were handling five bags each. She had thirty-five shopping bags in all while Zelda only carried two, in one hand. "Oh Zellie why don't you just let one of my Toad carry your shopping bags? They won't mind." It wasn't that Zelda minded not carrying her bags, it's just that when she saw how frightful and worn out the Toad were, she didn't want to push any more of their energy.

The brown haired princess sighed. "It's fine Peach, I can carry my bags." After the Hyrule princess had said that, she saw the five Toads mouthing out whole heartedly 'thank you' to her. She gave a nervous smile at them and tried to not look hesitant when peach glanced back.

"Whatever you say." She muttered then stopped and the other six stopped as well to find that she just found a new shop that opened up down the street. An ecstatic look covered her face as she jumped up in excitement, the brightened look just shone. "Ooooooh!" She said in a childish way then she pointed towards the newly opened shop. "Let's go Zellie! I just saw a cute dress down there!" Peach informed as Zelda found a frilly pink dress with a star-like ribbon attached on the front. It seemed to fit the Mushroom princess's image.

"Uh…" Zelda muttered as Peach ran off, in a hurry to buy the dress while the Toad began. "…I guess I'm free from her clutches." A sigh came as various people walked by and she lowered her head in sheer disappointment in the realization. "…for the time being." Another sigh of disappointment as she dragged her feet from the opposite direction of the new clothing store.

Reaching around the corner, her sapphire eyes were caught towards a small and quaint café. Now, as she put on her sunglasses, and pulled up her hair into a bun while leaving strands of hairs to cover her Hylian ears, she entered. Of course, she did change out of her usual gown and into a tank top with a pale white blazer and a pale blue skirt that reached to her knees. Also instead of the boots, she decided to just go with flats, and she was just wearing some fingerless gloves, with the suggestion from Samus.

Entering causally, Zelda took a seat by the window, and set down the two bags. Staring around the room, from behind her shades, she took a look around. It was simple, just wooden tables, a wooden counter, huge windows that stared outside and some calming music. Nothing she would see everyday at the Mansion, this was a nice change of pace for her, as everything was high tech. It gave her headaches from time to time, so sitting here in this wooden area, was just so soothing.

"So how was your day?" Came a man's voice as the princess took a glance to the direction, it was a couple sitting a few tables away from her. All the wooden tables were a round shape and there was probably only ten or twelve in the place. The female smasher then found the two engaging into a quieter chat, and she rolled her eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything more than chatter, though she prayed to Nayru nothing would happen in her sights.

She didn't want any of the romance that Peach keeps on talking about. Samus must've rubbed off of her, now she's starting to act less feminine through the days. A sigh escaped as she reminisced about her switch in personalities these days during their times in the Smash Mansion.

Though it was hard, she was neither agile or strong as Samus, or was she graceful or bold as Peach. Truth be told, she envied the two being able to share their opinions in a non hostile way, where as she would always say something cold in offense to most of the smashers. Usually Lucario would be the only she'd know would understand.

"Good afternoon miss," A deep voice rang as Zelda perked up her ears and then looked up and was shocked to see _him_ here. He didn't seem to take notice to her at all, with his eyes closed in a tired fashion but seemed well mannered as well. A note pad was in his hands as he set down a small menu book in front of the brown haired princess, his eyes still not opened. Her breath was steadied as she opened up the menu and skimmed through the listed items randomly. She didn't know much since Peach nor Samus was here with her to give any good suggestions. "Ready to take your order?" He question patiently.

"I'm going to go old fashion I guess…" She muttered then set down the menu. "I'll order once cup of steaming Sencha (1)." She informed and he nodded, walking back towards the counter he gave the order as the person at the counter nodded and began walking back to prepare the tea. Zelda sighed as she stretched out her arms and stared longingly out the window, wanting to get some shut eye. Peach's shopping sprees really took the life out of a person, it's no wonder Mario and Luigi cowered out of it. A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" A voice called, the same waiter that came to her table, he still had his eyes closed and a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake in his hand. He lifted one eye lid open and a scowl transferred on his lips as he sat down on a chair in front of her.

The young man handed her a silver fork as she took it, the princess looked blankly at his strange action. Finally, he blinked his eyes closed then crossed his arms. After a few seconds of silence, he huffed a breath and finally opened his cerulean blue eyes. The two finally looked at each other clearly, yet Zelda was still wearing the shades.

She stayed silent, wanting an explanation of why another smasher was working in a small place like this. It wasn't as if they needed money or anything, everything was paid by the Master Hand. "…if you could please explain on why--" The princess was cut off from finishing her question as he resumed finishing it for her; of course, it was an obvious one.

"I am working here?" The question failed to be finished by the magic user as he then changed his arm movement and folded his hands behind his head and began leaning back on his chair; he was still childish as ever. It was silent between the two until the brown haired smasher sighed and stopped leaning back, giving his full attention back towards the young woman in front of him. "Well…I wanted to learn what life was outside the Mansion, and I wondered over to this small place." He vaguely informed as he gave a good look at the inside of the café.

A few couples or friends were sitting at a table, a lone person was reading a book silently, listening to some music with a cup of coffee in their hand. Zelda was still curious, wanting to hear more of the angel's explanation of how he worked here. He gave a soft chuckle at the place and reverted his attention back towards the brown haired princess, still intent on knowing. "Continue please." She insisted and he nodded, knowing by her curious expression.

"Right…I heard there was trouble at this café, so I decided to help out. The older lady over there was so nice, it wouldn't be fair for her to close up this café. So I helped her make up her debts," He shrugged. "I dunno why, but when I started working here, there were some more girls coming in." The angel told in an uncertain tone. He was correct, Zelda did see more of a girl variety within the small place as she looked around to find them giving glances at the two smashers. Some were giving glares towards the Hyrule princess.

"But…how are you able to conceal your wings?" The young woman questioned, curiosity seemed to be visiting her a lot lately with the angel sitting in front of her. "Well? I know I'm asking a lot of questions, Pit, but I just want to know how you're able to hide them away. At the Mansion," She began to go into a whisper, when she saw that the groups of girls were eavesdropping on them. The now known, and obvious, smasher known as Pit tilted his head as to why her sudden change of tone. "You always held your wings out in the open, I thought…they were beautiful." She muttered at the last part but she did see some embarrassment appear on Pit's facial expression as he quickly turned his head and lowered his gaze.

He began to stutter and choke on his words. Clearly the white winged smasher was embarrassed by the compliment he received from the brown haired young woman. "…Ah well…I always wore sweaters whenever I worked here and jackets, so whenever I get break, I run out quickly and hide while I take them off and stretch out my wings. I usually work here during the last part of morning and the first part of afternoon. That's why I try to finish my matches as quick as possible." He explained and Zelda nodded, understanding his hesitance in answering questions on his actions recently.

"Oh Daisuke (2)! Please give the Sencha to your friend! It's ready!" The older woman informed as she pushed up her glasses and brushed away her strands of midnight black hair. Pit nodded, understanding that the 'Daisuke' person was him. He quickly walked over to her and said a short 'thank you' as he returned to his seat and slipped the cup of steaming hot tea in her hands.

"Thank you, Pit…or should I say Daisuke?" She tried making it as a joke but he lightly laughed at it anyways. Brushing away the comment, he shrugged his shoulders, ready to give yet another explanation to the princess as she slowly drank her tea.

"Ah…well I couldn't just say I was 'Pit' from the ever so famous Brawl. I had to think of a fake name and I just thought one up…and well…everyone addresses me as 'Daisuke' here." He paused and took in a nervous breath, ready to ask a favor to the princess who put down her tea and picked up the fork. "H-Hey…could you called me Daisuke when we're in here?" Pit questioned in hopes of her agreeing to the favor.

She thought about it and shrugged. "This is your life, I won't blow it or anything. I think…" the princess stopped to take a small bit of the cake onto her fork. She slowly held to her mouth and finally ate it in a slow process, with the male smasher just waiting for her to finish the statement. Finally, she resumed. "…it's sweet of you to help out the woman, she seems fond of you." He slightly gave a blush at which she gave a giggle at in hopes of making him feel better appreciated in the job.

Pit got up and straightened out his jacket and black pants. "I have to get back to my job, a customer just walked through the door." He informed but his hand was pulled. The brown haired angel turned to find Zelda motioning him to take a sit for just a few more seconds. Confused, he did and sat silently as she picked a piece of the chocolate cake with the fork and lifted it up.

"Have a taste. It's really good." She informed and the white winged angel gave her a strange look but a question rose into his head.

"D-Didn't you already use that fork?" He questioned and she nodded but gave a light and warm smile.

"Don't worry. Link and I do this all the time, it's natural for us, so why not have a piece of cake with my fork? I don't think it's a problem." Zelda informed obliviously, not knowing the terms in a relationship between two people and a relationship with two people just being friends.

"B-But…" Pit stuttered as Zelda just gently shoved the piece of cake in his mouth and pulled out the fork and set it down on the plate. He ate it slowly, feeling hot after what the princess just did to him. Then, the angel swallowed forcefully, though he had to admit, the kind lady at the counter was great at making desserts.

"See." Zelda said with a genuine smile. "I told you it was delicious, now you can go, I'll see you at the Mansion." She informed as she left money at the table and grabbed her stuff. Finally the magic user left the café, with Pit still sitting in the same spot.

"What a strange princess." He muttered then remembered his job, he grabbed his note pad and the money then walked over towards the next table. The male smasher then said the automatic greeting of the afternoon and gave the menu to an elderly man who blindly read it. After scribbling down the order, the brown haired angel gave a slight bow in respect and went over to the lady at the counter. She nodded and began working on the cup of hot milk and gave something extra to their loyal, elderly customer; a few pieces of fresh bread.

After Pit delivered the order, he set it down in front of the elderly man and sat down at the same place where he and Zelda had previously chatted. Now that he recalled, this was actually one of their rare lively chats, the two were never usually found talking to one another. So he found this a big shock when the words came out easy for him, but he had to go on and embarrass himself in front of her over something she does with Link.

He sighed, oh well, it was one conversation he wasn't able to forget. So he looked down at the piece of chocolate cake that was left and picked up the fork. The cup of Sencha was already drained, so all he had to do was clean it and was done with his shift. So as he picked up the fork, he began lifting up pieces of chocolate cake and ate the heavenly flavor.

Though he was nervous about using the same fork as Zelda, it seemed natural to him after a few more tries. The angel shrugged, maybe he should get to know the Hyrule princess more than make his judgments of her.

* * *

"Zellie!" Peach's voice coiled as she ran in her summer purple dress, her flats pounding the concrete below her feet. An additional shopping bag was placed in each of the Mushroom princess's hands as she came to a complete halt with the five other Toads stopping behind her. Zelda couldn't even tell if they were able to hold the bags for much long.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you and I found a perfect dress that would fix your style! I also found one for Samus, hopefully this will turn her over to a more feminine leaf than that boyish one." The bubbly princess ranted on as Zelda gave a nervous laugh.

"G-Good luck with that." The more wise princess informed, knowing that was close to impossible. Samus was never one to be persuaded that easily. Peach looked at her friend carefully and grew curious on the change of personality. The other young woman next to her seemed more relaxed and calm than this morning when she tense with the paperwork.

"Um…Zel?" Zelda turned to Peach after hearing the nickname she had since the Melee tournament.

"Something wrong?" The princess questioned as her sapphire shaded gaze turned towards the purple dressed princess.

"Never mind, let's get back to the Mansion. I want to give the dress to Samus and I want to try out all of these new accessories and clothes! Let's go!" She said in a jubilant tone, as she began marching in the direction of a car that was parked at the sidewalk. One of the Toads drove them here. The other six walked slowly behind, not able to keep up with the hyperactive attitude that Princess Peach had.

…_I wonder what Pit is doing right about now? Or should I say Daisuke?_

Zelda laughed softly as she received a strange looks from Peach where as the other Toad, all except the one driving, was passed out cold. The blond haired princess stared out the window, wanting to know what the Triforce of Wisdom carrier was hiding. Where _did _she go that made her get into a sudden good mood? Wherever it was, it must've fit her style and _someone _or something must've given her one heck of moment during her shopping spree. A sigh escaped. Oh well, Zelda was a hard case to figure out, so there wasn't any use to try and figure this out right now. Maybe some other time.

* * *

Right...well there's a PitxZelda moment. Sorry for the stall on the next chapter on "Between Angel Wings" it's kind...of hard.

1) Sencha is a Japanese green tea made without grinding tea leaves. Sencha tea literally means "roasted tea" (Please note that if the information given is wrong, tell me, I looked it up online and well...I just picked a random tea)

2) Daisuke is a male japanese name meaning "great helper" I used this name as Pit's cover up, it made sense during the time. Since Pit wanted to help out the lady, so...yeah

Also, the moment between Pit and Zelda, I have no idea how I came up with that. I guess because I saw how people get freaked out sharing the same things (as in forks, cups, spoons, etc) with other people who are not their family. So yeah, an embarrassing moment for our angel here.

Zelda was dense to this, hence she was an only child, and in the manga of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, she didn't have any friends at all. Until Link showed up and played with her, then when he began his journey, she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Immediately, he began going crazy over it, blushing like mad and having hearts everywhere. Heck he climbed the castle. Well, I laughed at that reaction and also because Zelda had no idea what provoked him to even do all of those things.

So that's why I made her dense to that part of the whole chocolate cake thing.

That's all for now I guess, I'll get back to making that fourth chapter or you might see me doing something else.

Palaam! (Goodbye in Tagalog)


End file.
